Karate
by WakingFromADream
Summary: After everything she did, all she sacrificed, he wouldn't even look at her. Not even once. One-shot.


**a/n: Hi everyone! So, this is my first fanfiction - eeek! I'm so nervous! Well, so since I just got into the Detective Conan hype once again and I watched Sonoko's Dangerous Summer Story, I fell in love with Sonoko/Makoto once more. I also noticed the lack of Sonoko/Makoto fics in the fandom, and we can't have that now, can we? So, I'll stop talking and let you read the story now.**

Sonoko Suzuki had never felt more hurt in her life.

She had never expressed an interest in anything else but fashion and huge and expensive vacation outings, so when she stomped up to her parents and announced that she wanted to take up karate, they almost collapsed in shock. Sonoko, their little princess, involved in grueling, exhausting training? The image almost gave both of them heart attacks.

But Sonoko always got what she wanted, always. And so a week later she was shipped off to a one-month karate boot camp where she suffered backbreaking training from relentless instructors. 24/7 she trained and trained and was pushed constantly to her limits until she felt she would collapse of exhaustion. Every night she would lie in bed, wondering why she ever thought of coming.

Then she remembered.

Makoto.

Makoto Kyogoku, karate champion. Also known as the 'Prince of Kicks' and a master martial artist. The man who saved her from a crazed serial killer in Izu. The man who she was in love with.

It was Makoto's voice, his face, his _everything_ that was her inspiration. When she trained, she imagined Makoto there, cheering her on. Whenever her resolve wavered, she'd remember his face and kicked with new strength. For a month, he was her only comfort.

Once she got out of that horrible, nightmarish camp, she started joining tournaments. She learned techniques and tactics easily, something that tends to happen once you watch your best friend compete for years. She kept training, practicing, competing. She could even rival the likes of Ran. It wasn't long before she made a name for herself. Sonoko Suzuki, Princess of Karate. She thought it was quite fitting.

She had spent hours and hours improving, with him as her only motivation. She had given up and sacrificed so much. So when she finally qualified for a tournament that _he_ was joining, she felt elated. Finally! All of her sacrifices, all that she endured, had all come to this.

She had never felt more hurt in her life.

The entire tournament, the _entire _tournament, he wouldn't talk to her. He wouldn't touch her. Heck, he wouldn't even _look_ at her. The only time they had any eye contact was when he saw her enter the stadium in full karate getup. His eyes widened and his jaw turned slack. Before she could even wave, he disappeared out of sight and wouldn't face her again. After everything, after all that she did, all that she sacrificed to get here, he wouldn't even take a glance in her direction.

So she came up with a plan. She fought her opponents without mercy, knocking them out in a matter of seconds. If both of them made it to the top, he'd fight her for the winning title. Then he'd _have _to face her, right?

Wrong.

She couldn't have been more disappointed when he forfeited his match against her. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she was given the trophy. She didn't care about the win, she didn't care about the trophy, she didn't care about any of it. All she wanted was to see him. So she made up her mind. She'd join every tournament that he did. And she'd win every match. He couldn't avoid her forever. He'd have to face her sometime, right?

Wrong again.

Every single match he'd forfeit or call sick or not show up and give some other lame excuse. She never got a chance to talk to him in any tournament. Hoards of trophies and medals were gathered in her room, but none of them mattered. He was the only thing that did. But he wouldn't even look at her.

Sonoko Suzuki had her limits. And she had hit them.

After endless scouring through addresses and names she finally tracked him down to a modest house in Tokyo. She jabbed the doorbell about 5 times until he finally opened the door with a confused expression on his face.

"Sonoko? What are you doing here?"

And that's when Sonoko saw red.

How dare he? How dare he pretend to not know what she was doing here? After avoiding her for months? She'd sacrificed so much just to get closer to him. She'd went through karate _boot camp_ for a month! And he drives her away, distances himself from her and asks _what she was doing here?_

"You…you…the nerve…ARGHHHHHHH!"

She launched herself at the poor boy, launching kick after kick and punch after punch. She showed no mercy as she attacked him relentlessly. She saw red as she chucked anything she could get a hold of at him and threw endless punches and kicks.

After thirty minutes, she'd finally tired herself out as she bent over, hands on her knees, panting. Makoto stood at the other end of the living room (now a mess of furniture that got in the furious woman's way), unharmed. He wasn't a karate champion for nothing, and he'd dodged every single one of her attacks. "Sonoko? What's wrong?"

What's wrong? What's _wrong?_ "You…you JERK!" She ran at him and crashed face first into him, pounding his chest weakly with her fists. "I take up karate just so I could get closer to you, just so I could spend time with you, and you don't look at me the whole time! You won't talk to me! What, am I not good enough for you? You won't even fight me! You won't give me a chance? Am I that bad, that I don't deserve to fight with you? Why? Why won't you even face me, or look at me or talk to me? Why? WHY?" Sonoko whimpered as she sobbed into his shirt.

"Why am I not good enough for you?"

She buried her face in his chest, not wanting to look at him. Not wanting to see his face.

"You…you thought I didn't want to fight you because you weren't good enough?"

She sniffled. "Well, what else?"

"I didn't want to hurt you."

"…What?"

"I didn't want to talk to you or look at you because I didn't want to fight you. I felt guilty every time I looked at you. I didn't want to hurt you. If something ever happened to you because of me, I'd never forgive myself."

Sonoko finally looked up at him, at his concern for her etched all over his face. "…Really?"

He cupped her chin and smiled. "I'd never want to hurt you." And he bent over as their lips met.

She never imagined her first kiss would ever be like this. She imagined a romantic dinner by the candlelight, or maybe a kiss by the beach as the sun set over their heads. She never thought that her first kiss would be in a living room with scattered and destroyed furniture everywhere, with her face tear-stained.

But somehow, this was so much better.

As they broke off, he smiled. "You really took up karate for me?"

"For who else would I go through such lengths?"

"I'd hardly call karate 'such lengths'. It's quite fun."

"Karate boot camp is _not _fun."

He laughed. "Well, you have a name for yourself now. Sonoko Suzuki, Princess of Karate. It sounds quite nice."

"And fitting. You're the Prince of Kicks, right?"

"We could team up. The Prince and the Princess of Karate!"

Sonoko tiptoed as she breathed in his ear, "You know, the prince and princess of any good fairytale get married."

Makoto's eyes widened. "Exactly why I think your name fits so perfectly to mine. It's fate."

She smiled as he captured her lips once more. Yes, it really was fate.

**a/n: Sooooooo...how was it? Please review guys! I'd love to know what you think and how I can improve. Thanks for reading guys!**


End file.
